Forum:Fanon Templates
So, I think we all know about the templates here on the wiki. We've got the Expand, Image, Story, all that crap. They're great, but they're not exactly... fanon, you know? This is the fanon wiki. Why not have fanon quotes and characters in placements of the canon ones we have? So this project is devoted to recreating the templates on the wiki, to make them fit their fanon theme. Here's how this will work! Anyone and Everyone can participate in this. 15 categories, for each Maintenace and Administrative Template, will be opened. You may post your character and one of their quotes under the template you want, and, at the select date, nominations will close and voting will begin! Be sure to read the rules before nominating your character! Guidelines and Rules Please read the guidelines and rules before nominating. If you violate them, your nomination may be removed! And anyway, if you skip them, how will you know what to do...? *If you wish to participate, you must post a Fanon Character on this wiki that is yours under the appropriate section. You need a fitting quote from your character that works for the template you selected, along with the color of the template you desire. **For example, If you're signing up for the Story Template, don't have something unfitting like "Hey, guys! How are you?". Something like "What is this?" or "Where did this come from?" would work better. ***Also, quotes can be modified to fit the template better. For example, you can change something like "Humans" to "Users", or "What did you do to him?" to "What did you do to this article?". ***No death threats in quotes. Esp. common ones like "Expand" and Warning templates. **You get 1 nomination per section. **'You can only nominate that character twice'. You can use any other character of yours, however. **The limit of quotes allowed for each section is 4 quotes max. *When the nominations end, voting will proceed, and no more nominations may be posted. Nominations ' A new template is up for nominations - the Quivia template! '— Nominations will be open 'til july 24th –''' ' *'Flintlass, Color='''Scarlet, "Don't be so harsh. There's plenty of room for improvement." maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Pride', indigo, "Don't you DARE look down on this article!" -- 01:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Axane', color = crimson, quote = "I've seen it bigger..." - Iceboy'' '' 01:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Kexon', color = navy, quote = "I can't be happy, not while feeling so incomplete." -- *'Zane Koroshiya', Color='Dark Purple', "Sure, I can sense "PAGE NAME"s prescence, but I can't see anything!" maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Bradley Millar', color: firebrick, "Now, I need a new image to complete me." -- 23:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Sapphire' - color, Dark blue, quote = It's so dark i can't see anything.ZACH 08:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Harold Payne', color='navy', quote='"Where did this come from?"' -- 22:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Nathaniel Koroshiya', Color='Deep Red', "Do you not know your true purpose?" maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Zane Koroshiya', Color='Dark Green', "If the bond is weak, why not make it stronger?" maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Troisnyxetienne' - colour = cadmium red, quote = You and I become one. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Owen Stevens', color='darkcyan', quote='"Go back to where you belong"' -- 22:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Xyla', color='purple', quote='"What are you going to do? Erase me?"' -- *'Harold Payne', color='Navy', quote='"What info? If there's anything you can do, help us now!"' *'Xiggie', color = dodgerblue, quote = "I just want things to go back to the way they were." - Iceboy'' '' 01:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Xashowd', color='silver', quote='"We need to put the pieces back together so that PAGE NAME isn't damaged..."' --'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) WINNER BY DEFAULT! *'Reignoux' - colour, chartreuse, quote = Who is this kook ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Alex Wolf' - color, blue, quote = All this coding makes no sense. --ZACH 01:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Overlord Disgaea' - Color: Blue, Quotes= "All I see is failure... However, there is still a room for improvement..." --YukiNagato *'Haydée' - color = medium purple, quote = We need to string things together properly. Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Yrax' - color = orangered, quote = "Look at this mess!" - Iceboy'' '' 01:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Reignoux' - colour = chartreuse, quote = "You've got brushes. I've got low-pH detergent. Let's clean up." Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Wolf' - color, red, quote = All that redness thats bad. '--ZACH 02:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC)' *'Ayano Katagiri - '''Color: '''Red', Quotes = I'm missing a few memories... Someday, it will be back! --YukiNagato *'Aiden' - color = dodgerblue, quote = That's not right... - Iceboy'' '' 13:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Xelak Neverowle - color = forest green, quote = Okay, now we need to make a name for ourselves. - I Believe That's Called an "Epic Fail" 03:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Xashowd - Color = silver, quote = This PAGE NAME must be attuned to something... ---'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Ayano Katagiri - color = lightsteelblue, quote = Man... Things got seriously messed up since I left! YukiNagato *'Flintlass', Color='Scarlet', "Maybe I should punish you after all." maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Jon Cherèque' - colour = royal blue, quote = Dismissed ! Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *'Reignoux' - colour = darkgreen, quote = Time to put an end to this. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised' -Colour - Violet, Quotes= "Why do people fight? It is because they struggle against each other! Their fate? Death!" --YukiNagato *'Vector Gray' - color = black, quote = End of the line, worm! King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *'Pride', indigo, "Users. Your kind can be so pathetic sometimes." -- 01:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Axane' - color = crimson, quote = "That's against the rules!" - Iceboy'' '' 01:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Nathaniel Koroshiya', Color='Forest Green', "Shortsightedness. You always rush into things head-on without assessing them first." maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Raxard', color='darkred', quote='"You know something, USER NAME? It's not smart to tick me off..."' --'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *'Delacroix' - colour = gold, quote = If you were a student in my class, I'd have expelled you long ago. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) #Mecha gets the banhammer... -- 19:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *'Vector Gray' - color = darkred, quote = You're on thin ice already, fool! King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) WINNER BY DEFAULT! *'Professor Laurell' - color = #57A333 (top color), quote= Qutoes/trivia... this great place is filled with quotes/trivia, the likes of which I've never seen. -- 09:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC)